<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Awesome it’s penis ! by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861764">Awesome it’s penis !</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HLVRAI - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming on Face, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinktober 2020 prompts with Tommy and Benry. </p>
<p>1) Shower sex</p>
<p>I’m late and I’m behind. I don’t care and neither do you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey/Tommy Coolatta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Awesome it’s penis !</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DO NOT READ IF UNDER 18<br/>DO NOT LEAVE KUDOS IF UNDER 18<br/>DO NOT BOOKMARK IF UNDER 18<br/>DO NOT! COMMENT IF UNDER 18</p>
<p>I am SO fucking serious I will delete this whole thing. The idea that kids would read this makes me feel sick. Please just don’t.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So yeah. Some hair smoothing products- I don’t really know what that means but uh- your hair is very not smooth-“ </p>
<p>Benry chuckles at that, too distracted to reply fully, focused on the long fingers massaging shampoo into his hair. </p>
<p>“Don’t use stuff for hair smoothing.” Tommy continues, “OSHA found that lots- LOTS of it uses formaldehyde- can you believe that? Formaldehyde!” </p>
<p>Benry hums his agreement, smiling lazily up at Tommy, letting the water run over his face just so he can look up and meet Tommy’s eyes. Tommy smiles back at him, a hand dropping from his hair to cradle his cheek. Benry finds himself leaning into the touch </p>
<p>“You’ve been uh-“ Benry starts, wrinkling his nose at how water gets in his mouth when he talks, “You’ve been washing my hair for like. Like forever now, dude. Don’cha wanna uh...” </p>
<p>Tommy smiles, urging Benry to swap places with him, so he stands under the spray of water. “Let me wash the soap out,” he says, still smiling, a signal to Benry that he’s not ignoring the request. “You know that- know it’s not good to leave soap in your hair. Not soap- shampoo- you know what I mean. Can’t leave it in your hair.” </p>
<p>Benry nods, letting Tommy rinse his hair out. When he’s done he dips down for a kiss. It’s slippery and weird and water gets in Tommy’s eyes but it’s worth it, to see Benry’s dopey grin when he pulls away. </p>
<p>“Does that mean I can...” Benry starts, his hands finding their way to Tommy’s hips. “Can I?” </p>
<p>”You don’t... want to wait until we’re out and dried off and stuff? Clean.” </p>
<p>“Clean.” Benry echoes, “We are so clean bro you cleaned each and ev’ry one of my hairsss. I wanna be uh.” He smacks his lips, probably because he knows it’ll make Tommy smile, “I wanna be messy-yy.” </p>
<p>Benry’s hands trail Tommy’s sides, stopping as his thumbs find the rivulets of water on his hips. Benry moves boldly, pulling Tommy towards him, pressing their fronts together. Benry takes a deep breath just to feel his chest slide against Tommy’s. Tommy stabilizes himself with one hand against the shower wall, the other on Benry’s nape, holding him close. </p>
<p>Benry pulls away slightly, but the slide of skin against skin makes a loud, wet pop. They both smile at the sound, making eye contact as Tommy starts to laugh. Tommy leans down to press a kiss to Benry’s mouth which he happily accepts. It’s still hot and wet but less slippy this time, with Tommy’s hand on Benry’s neck helping to keep him close.  </p>
<p>Tommy gasps slightly, breaking the kiss, when Benry’s exploring hands find his groin. Warm fingers run up and down his length, slick with water. </p>
<p>Benry hooks his chin over Tommy’s shoulder and mutters in his ear, “C-Can I please suck you off- Dr. Coolatta?” </p>
<p>Tommy’s breath catches at the title, his grip on Benry’s neck tightening. He nods jerkily, not trusting his own voice not to crack. </p>
<p>”C’mon I needta hear yo-ooou.” He sing-songs, pulling away to look Tommy in the eyes. “Let your baby boy beny suck your fat mushroom cock?” </p>
<p>”Benry no it’s not a- aren’t you- you’re allergic to mushrooms why the hell are you-“ </p>
<p>“Answer the question please? Please? Sucky sucky for beny beny please?” </p>
<p>”Y-yeah you- yeah. Please.” </p>
<p>”haha Woop Woop. That’s a win for Benry let’s goooo,” he says, dropping to his knees. </p>
<p>Despite Benry’s decidedly unsexy dirty talk, Tommy is still mostly hard on Benry’s hand. He smiles at Tommy’s dick and tries to smile up at Tommy but the effect is lost when water gets in his eyes and his mouth when he tilts his head up. He uses his free hand to wipe water from his eyes and sets back to the task at hand. </p>
<p>Tommy’s hands hover over Benry’s head, not sure whether to pull his hair or pet him encouragingly. He puts his hands on his hips. Yes, this looks sufficiently confident. Tommy is proud of himself and his decision making skills. </p>
<p>Benry takes one of Tommy’s hands and puts it on his head. He pulls slightly on his own hair as he leans down, pressing his cheek to the side of Tommy’s shaft. Tommy gets the hint and takes a handful of Benry’s thick black hair, pressing his face further into his groin. </p>
<p>A hot breath of air hits Tommy’s wet dick when Benry opens his mouth to lathe his tongue up, from base to tip. Tommy grips Benry’s hair harder, his other hand moving to rub gentle circles on Benry’s cheek. </p>
<p>Benry blows cool air on the head of Tommy’s dick, soaked from the shower and Benry’s tongue. The action earns him a groan and another press against the back of his head. </p>
<p>“Come on, Benry,” Tommy says, somewhat out of breath, “Can’t you just get on with it?” </p>
<p>Benry hums, his thumb pulling the foreskin around the tip until the head of Tommy’s cock pops out. Benry presses a kiss to the head, then three more kisses down Tommy’s length, then he pulls away completely, pressing a kiss to Tommy’s hipbone. </p>
<p>“Don’t wanna get on with it,” he says, pressing his face into the soft divot where hip meets stomach, where a soft rivulet of water pours from the shower’s gentle stream. “Can’t I just appreciate you. You’re so- so much. There’s so much here.” </p>
<p>“Please, Benry?” Tommy says softly, dragging his nails lightly against Benry’s scalp. “Please help me get off? You’re so so so good at it.” </p>
<p>Benry presses one last kiss to Tommy’s hip before focusing back on his dick. Benry’s own dick stands at attention between his legs, hot and heavy, a bead of precum already washed away by the water. He ignores it as well as he can. One hand on Tommy’s hip, the other massaging the base of Tommy’s dick, Benry is too busy to worry about his own problems. </p>
<p>Slowly, he takes the head of Tommy’s dick in his mouth, lapping at the tip with his tongue. The taste is heady and undeniably Tommy. Benry hums slightly as he takes more into his mouth. </p>
<p>Tommy’s hand grabs at Benry’s hair again, not pushing him but definitely urging him forward. Tommy’s other hand goes back to his own hip, trying hard to make sure his hips don’t snap forward and hurt Benry. It’s hard. His warm, wet mouth feels so good, and the shower is warm, too. It’s all so nice. </p>
<p>Tommy makes a noise in the back of his throat as the hand that was rubbing idly at the base of his cock moves to his balls, the pad of Benry’s thumb rubbing slow, firm circles. </p>
<p>Without warning, Benry slides his head down, taking in the rest of Tommy’s dick. The hand that was on Tommy’s hip slinks away, Benrey pawing at his own dick as he hollows his cheeks and sucks hard. </p>
<p>Tommy groans, the hand in Benry’s hair tightening further, as Benry’s mouth and tongue go to town on him. It’s hard to focus on any one thing, and all too soon he’s close. </p>
<p>He lets go of Benry’s hair, and the high whine he gets in response reverberates around his groin. </p>
<p>”Ben-Beny I’m- I’m close-“ Tommy forces out, digging his fingers into his hip and doing his best to rub circles onto Benry’s scalp. </p>
<p>Benry pulls off, the hand that was on Tommy’s balls moving to stroke him quickly. </p>
<p>”Come on my face?” He says, doing his best to look up at Tommy through the stream of water, “Come on my face please? Please Doctorrrr Coola-taaaah?” </p>
<p>That look from Benry is what does it. Tommy’s mind goes blank as he comes. </p>
<p>It’s a long orgasm, and when he finally looks down at Benry the sight nearly takes his breath away. Eyes squeezed shut, cum streaking his cheeks and lips, mouth open slightly, pumping his cock like his life depends on it. </p>
<p>”Can I... Help you? Help you out?” Tommy says, reaching down to wipe some of the cum off Benry’s cheek. </p>
<p>Benry moans low in his throat and lolls his tongue out, looking up at Tommy through half lidded eyes. Tommy smiles down at him and presses his thumb into Benry’s mouth. </p>
<p>“You just really uh. Must want me in your mouth.” Tommy says, lazily moving his thumb in and out of Benry’s mouth. </p>
<p>Benry hums in agreement, furiously jerking off as he laves his tongue over Tommy’s thumb. With a low groan, he comes, striping the shower floor in his cum. </p>
<p>Tommy helps him stand on shaking legs, and starts to help him wash up, pressing a soft kiss to Benry’s forehead as he rubs a sudsy loofa all over. </p>
<p>Tommy stands there, cleaning his boyfriend off with citrus-y body wash, pressing kisses everywhere they can, until neither wants to stand anymore. </p>
<p>That night, they both fall asleep quickly. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>